redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Savellla
Hi Savellla, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:49, 27 July 2009 What's CSS? A type of internet code like Java and HTML, or a variation of C?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 00:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. It's similar to both, but more so to HTML. I've never tried Java myself, heard it's really complicated though! Savellla 01:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I only know C#, and even then not practically.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:43, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Haha, I only know enough CSS to know what it looks like. I've been exposed to it, that's about it! Savellla 02:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Savella, I'm Black Melony, or just Melony for short. Hope you have a good time! ~[[User:Black Melony|'Beautiful Melony']] [[User talk:Black Melony|'Wanna talk?']] 02:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Melony! Savellla 06:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Redwall! I'm a fair oldie (came in February) if you need anything, I'll be there! If you want quality pictures by other people then here's a list: *Sambrook *Fren Kozdru *Neil Down *Meeka Swiftblade *Kailee *Bluestripe the Wild And me, we all do commissions for free and we all have a different style. Everyone either has examples of pictures on their user page or a side userpage, and there will be a link to that on their user pages somewhere. We all either take requests on somewhere on user pages or on our talk pages. There's probably a couple I forgot, oh well. Have a great time here!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much for the tips. I'm not too good mmyself, so I'll probably be looking into that sometime! Savellla 07:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Savella! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Manga Kid!! Hurray!! Hi Savy! Can I call you that? Anywho, I see you dabble in the art of manga, like your truly, m'dear. I'm glad to be with so many other artists, and it really tickles me when I have other people who draw manga-animals!! Most people don't really understand the whole anthros-with-swords genre...heh heh heh...So, welcome to the wikia and hope you like it here! I like your picture of the squirrel who can't reach the apple. :) Very cute and a funny idea, of course, your character there might disagree. :P If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Long Patrol Girl. I checked out your page, and you're really good. I especially love your eyes- to me that's always been one of the best parts of manga, creating the eyes of a character. Like windows to the soul, as they say (too bad mine pretty much just look like sets of circles!) What version of photoshop do you use? I have PSE 5.0 (came with my tablet) and it tends to... disagree... with scanned drawings. It enjoys a good argument before allowing them to open ^.^ Savellla 06:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I think I have PSE 3...but I am getting a tablet (I don't have one :( ) that has software on it because Corel Painter is better for tablets. I fiddled with it and you can use a whole bunch of brushes and stuff. Thanks! I use a lot of reference books when I draw. I use all three of my different manga books at times :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I recommend a Wacom Bamboo Fun if you do. $99 for the small, comes with PSE 5, Corel Painter 3, and something else I think. Very nice package, works well too. Ahhh, graduation. There's noting like throwing hundreds of stff, sharp-cornered objects directly above your own heads to celebrate how smart you are. 02:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hi,how are ye,wot! Happy Halloween to ya and if ya wants to ya can read my blog. --Stardust Haremaiden 01:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) >* *< ( a kitty face)